Grupo de WhatsApp
by jacque-kari
Summary: Jou necesita estudiar, pero cierta persona ha creado un grupo de WhatsApp que amenaza con convertir su celular en un epiléptico.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este fic fue escrito con fines netamente humorísticos. No es mi intención ofender o hacer sentir mal a nadie, y lo digo por la referencia a la epilepsia.

* * *

 _ **Grupo de WhatsApp**_

Jou se encontraba en su departamento, estudiando tan apaciblemente como de costumbre.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, ya que, para su buena suerte, no tenía vecinos ruidosos o que hicieran fiesta cada fin de semana. Y por si se lo preguntan, sí, a veces él también podía tener buena suerte. Ocurría muy de vez en cuando, pero ocurría.

En definitiva, había escogido bien a la hora de arrendar aquel pequeño espacio para usarlo como templo del saber y podía sentirse orgulloso de ello. Seguro el universo estaba conspirando a su favor para que sacara las mejores notas de su clase. Sí, señor.

Dio vuelta a la página de su libro con cuidado para así no perturbar el insondable mutismo que lo rodeaba, cuando de pronto, un fuerte ruido se hizo notar.

Saltó sobre su silla y rebotó sobre ella, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño gritito de dudosa masculinidad.

¿Qué era ese sonido infernal?

¿Una alarma de incendios? ¿La sirena de una ambulancia o camión de bomberos?

¡¿Las trompetas del juicio final?!

No. Solo se trataba de su celular, según pudo corroborar al descubrir una luz titilante saliendo del aparato que estaba enterrado entre un par de libros sobre su cama, cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca del causante de tamaño escándalo que acababa de interrumpir su sagrado horario de estudio.

Con flojera, se levantó de su silla y fue a revisarlo. Se sorprendió al ver que la pantalla anunciaba que tenía…

¡¿Más de cien mensajes?!

¿Cómo podía ser?

Bueno, si quería descubrirlo, tendría que abrir WhatsApp y entrar al chat del cual venían todos ellos.

 _Usted ha sido añadido al siguiente grupo: Junta de los mejores ex niños elegidos del mundo mundial._

Supo, sin necesidad de comprobarlo, que aquel número que aparecía junto a la palabra administrador debía pertenecer a Taichi. El avatar de la insignia del F.C. Tokio [1] lo delataba.

Como tenía celular nuevo, todavía no traspasaba los teléfonos del antiguo a ese y todo lo que aparecía de los integrantes eran sus números sin registrar junto a sus avatares.

Koushiro, por ejemplo, tenía una imagen de ese robot ASIMO [2] que tanto lo obsesionaba.

Mimi, obviamente una _selfie_ de ella.

Iori, una imagen que podía o no ser de él, practicando kendo.

Yamato, una foto del universo.

Sora, una de sí misma en un parque.

Daisuke, una de él con el uniforme de fútbol de su escuela y la copa del torneo que había ganado el año anterior.

Miyako, una de ella y Mimi en que las dos hacían la señal de la paz con los dedos.

Takeru y Hikari tenían ambos la misma fotografía en la que aparecían los dos; luego tendría que preguntarles cuál número era de quién.

Y, por último, el que faltaba y que no tenía nada, debía ser Ken.

Listo. Cuando terminó de grabarlos a todos, dejó el celular donde mismo, hizo un par de estiramientos con sus brazos y volvió a su amado escritorio sin molestarse en leer los mensajes. Después, si le daba tiempo, los leería por encima.

De lo poco que había alcanzado a captar de reojo, alguien reclamaba que "mundo mundial" era redundante y luego surgió una discusión entre dos personas, presuntamente Yamato y Taichi, porque ambos querían ser administradores; el resto solo fue una imagen borrosa para él, que, tras deslizar rápidamente los mensajes con un dedo, decidió pasar por alto. Al fin y al cabo no creía que hablaran de nada importante así que no se perdería de mucho.

Inspiró profundo. Solo necesitaba volver a concentrarse y todo estaría bien. Apenas acababa de perder unos minutos de estudio, nada que no tuviera remedio.

«No entres en pánico», se dijo.

Pero cuando al fin consiguió concentrarse, el celular empezó a sonar de nuevo y al voltearse a mirarlo, lo vio prácticamente en pleno ataque de epilepsia, vibrando con cada nuevo mensaje que entraba.

Frustrado, volvió por él y estuvo hurgueteando en la aplicación que, desde luego, no se había dado el tiempo de explorar desde que la descargó, obligado por alguien más. Ya no importaba quién.

¿Y si abandonaba el grupo?

No, probablemente sería peor. En el mejor de los casos lo volverían a añadir y en el peor aparecería una comitiva en su departamento para saber por qué los ignoraba. De lo poco que sabía de aquel mundillo de redes sociales cada vez más demandante, el abandonar era mirado por algunos como una falta de educación y para los más dramáticos, de esos que abundaban en su grupo de amigos, como una injuria atroz.

Siguió buscando un poco más hasta que dio con el botón mágico.

 _Silenciar grupo por un año._

Ah, bendita paz.

Los mensajes seguirían llegando, pero él no se enteraría de nada hasta que quisiera.

[17:05]: Jou no responde *

[17:06]: Debe haber silenciado el grupo

[17:06]: ¡Ese canalla!

[17:07]: ¡Taichi!

[17:07]: ¡Onii-chan!

[17:09]: Hay quienes tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pendiente de un estúpido grupo, Yagami.

[17:12]: Bueno, entonces hay que darle una sorpresa. ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a su departamento?

[17:14]: ¿No creen que Jou se sentirá un poco abrumado si aparecemos todos sin avisar?

[17:15]: Nah, seguro le gustará vernos (emoji guiñando el ojo)

[17:16]: Yo estoy con Sora. Deberíamos avisarle.

[17:19]: Lo que sucede es que ustedes son un par de aguafiestas. Yo soy quien mejor conoce al superior Jou y estoy segura de que le encantará (triple emoji sonriente y un par de corazones de diversos colores)

[17:20]: ¡Toda la razón!

[17:22]: ¡Bah! Como si no supiéramos que tú estás de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Mimi, cuatro ojos (emoji de carita con lentes)

[17:22]: No te metas conmigo, baka.

[17:25]: No seas tan maleducado, Daisuke. Me parece que Sora-senpai tiene razón. Creo que deberíamos avisar a Jou-senpai que vamos. Él siempre está muy ocupado con sus estudios.

[17:26]: Tú cállate, enano.

[17:29]: ¿Tú qué crees, Kou?

El pelirrojo era otro de los que, ante la presión social, prefería silenciar un grupo.

[17:30]: Creo que no está…

[17:31]: ¿Y Takeru?

[17:32]: Preparando alguna broma o buscando memes.

[17:35]: ¡Entonces está decidido! Sorprenderemos a Jou esta misma noche.

Mientras Jou repasaba a consciencia las partes del cerebro, una nueva notificación se abrió paso en su teléfono, debido a que estaba silenciado, sin que él se enterara en lo absoluto. Probablemente cuando la viera ya sería demasiado tarde.

 _Taichi ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a: Quedada en casa de Jou, ¡todos a las ocho!_

[17:39]: Ya, y lo dices como si alguien más además de ti fuera a llegar tarde.

[17:42]: ¿Sabes, Yama? Para ser alguien que "tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que atender a este estúpido grupo" sí que estás pendiente (emoji pensativo)

 _Yamato está escribiendo…_

[17:43]: ¡Paren ustedes dos! (emoji enojado)

[17:44]: Pero Sorita, yo solo decía la verdad (emoji angelical)

[17:45]: ¡Volví! ¿Me perdí de algo? Miren este meme.

 _Takeru ha enviado una imagen._

[17:46]: Se los dije… (emoji con una gota de sudor)

En la imagen aparecía una pareja de un chico rubio y uno moreno, junto a la siguiente frase:

 _Típico, pelear con un amigo y que parezca una crisis matrimonial._

[17:49]: Eso me recuerda a alguien…

[17:50]: ¡Cállate!

[17:50]: ¡Cállate!

[17:52]: ¡Pero si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo! ¡Kawaii! [3] (emoji con corazones en los ojos)

Sí, Jou se había sentido agradecido cuando sus padres le dijeron que lo ayudarían a pagar el alquiler de un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad para que pudiera estudiar tranquilo, pero más agradecido todavía de que sus vecinos no fueran fiesteros.

Lo que nunca sospechó es que él pudiera convertirse en ese inquilino al que sus vecinos odiaran por dar una gran fiesta. Una gran fiesta en la que, en teoría, era el "anfitrión".

Al parecer, según le dijo Taichi, si estabas en un grupo y no respondías, corrías el riesgo de que te dieran por tácitamente notificado.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 ***** Intenté escribir la conversación por WhatsApp de tal manera que se entendiera quién dice qué cosa sin necesidad de poner sus nombres o que al menos se intuyera quién podía ser. No sé si lo logré, así que por si sirve de algo, cada mensaje es de un personaje distinto. No hay dos mensajes seguidos que sean de una misma persona.

[1] F.C. Tokio: Equipo de fútbol japonés.

[2] ASIMO: Robot humanoide de la marca Honda en Japón. Su nombre es un acrónimo que en español significa "Un paso avanzado en movilidad innovadora". Se encuentra en exposición en el museo Miraikan.

[3] Kawaii: Adjetivo del idioma japonés que puede ser traducido al español como "lindo" o "tierno"

Otras cosas como: del lenguaje japonés la palabra "baka", y en cuanto a lenguaje de redes sociales o internet "meme" y "emoji", no los traduje porque me parecen de común aplicación.

La RAE no reconoce la palabra "emoji". El término correcto sería "emoticono", pero preferí dejar emoji porque creo que se usa más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hace unos días se me ocurrió esta idea y ayer la escribí en pequeños ratitos durante el día.

Quiero aclarar que mi intención no era meter ninguna pareja, pero incluso así creo que se me colaron un par de guiños Takaris por ahí y también algo de Taito para quien quiera verlo así, ya que todo es una broma de Takeru, ante la que Mimi y probablemente también los demás, pican muy rápido jaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
